


I’ll blow you up!

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [10]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Aaron is fed up, Gen, he will lose it if those generals don't start acting like adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Who would have guessed that generals and admirals would be so childish.





	I’ll blow you up!

He was getting a headache; he felt his vein pulsing on his temple and pinched the bridge of his noise. This was such a mess and he had to figure it out before the president comes back from his engagement. They were screaming at each other about one thing or another and he couldn’t, hard as he tried, to shut them out of his head. He never had witnessed such a mess in this room, and he would count the night of the capitol bombing. He honestly never thought that he would live to see a day which would be worse than that night, but apparently here he was.

He felt his patience slipping away from him and he slammed his hands on the table. The noise made everyone stop what they were doing they all turned and looked at him “You all better shut up or I swear to god I will blow you of off the face of the earth!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know what you think!


End file.
